onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Child Emperor vs. Phoenix Man: Round 2
Child Emperor vs. Phoenix Man: Round 2 is the second battle between the S-class hero Child Emperor and the newly resurrected and now dragon-level monster Phoenix Man. Prologue As Child Emperor and Waganma are attempting to exit the headquarters, they stumble across the corpse of Phoenix Man. At first, Waganma thinks it a living monster, but Child Emperor calms him down and informs him he's dead. After examining him for a moment, Waganma realizes that he knows this monster as "Dopey Bird". Child Emperor looks back in curiosity, as he remembers Phoenix Man referencing his backstory. The child hero asks if Dopey Bird was a famous character, and Waganma prepares to give the hero this monster's backstory: Phoenix Man was the mascot of a comedy show called "Animal Kingdom", but the show got cancelled due to its excessive black humor. One of the recurring themes of the show was Dopey Bird dying a lot due to his density and stupidity. This part worries Child Emperor, and Waganma explains how Dopey Bird would be electrocuted by a live wire, turned into fried chicken, and so on, but in the end, he'd always get resurrected the next episode and act like nothing happened. A horrible thought runs through Child Emperor's mind, but he dismisses it, yet the fear is lingering, as monster biology is impossible to predict, and anything can trigger it. This idea expands in his mind, and he considers the possibility that Phoenix Man inherited the powers based on the character setting. Then, out of nowhere, a bright light fills the room. The two children look behind them, and unfortunately, Child Emperor's assertion was correct. The monster tells them that Gyoro Gyoro once told Phoenix Man the true secret to a monster's explosive growth was overcoming the hell of a near death experience. Battle Child Emperor unsheathes his laser machine gun and fires his Bird Lime Shotgun. '''The monster flaps his wings, the strength of the winds significantly more powerful than when using it against the martial artists, gusting up large flames as well. Child Emperor engages his energy shield, protecting him and Waganma. Child Emperor exits the energy sphere, ordering Waganma to stay inside while he fights Phoenix Man. The S-class hero takes out all his weaponry: utility tools, energy sword, and a shield, and prepares to combat Phoenix Man. Thankfully, the invisible wall Child Emperor put up was still standing, protecting the hero from Phoenix Man's flames. On the other side of the invisible wall, Phoenix Man decides to test his newfound power by striking the invisible wall once more. Child Emperor is confident in the wall's durability, as it has five layers of film on top of each other. The hero quickly formulates a plan: he'll stop the monster in it's tracks, then focus all of his firepower on it. Phoenix Man uses the improved version of his beak attack: '''Phoenix Explosion Beak Attack. '''The monster's entire body lights up in flames, and he instantly breaks through the invisible wall. Child Emperor realizes the terrible situation he's in, and he barely has time to protect himself from Phoenix Man's attack with his shield. Unfortunately, the shield isn't enough to fully protect himself from the monster's blow, and is sent flying back into the wall. Phoenix Man smiles in delight, relishing his increased power, and he remarks how everything he sees is basking in the glow of his glory. Hiding inside the protective shield, Waganma begins to panic, trying to convince himself that since Child Emperor was an S-class hero, everything would be alright. Then, in an arrogant boast, Phoenix Man declares himself the most powerful thing among all living beings. The monster taunts Child Emperor and assures him he'll immediately send him to the afterlife, before terror can enter his body. The S-class hero begins to cry. Not because of fear, according to him, but because of his utter uselessness. Left with no other options, Child Emperor is forced to use his ultimate weapon. A watch on his right wrist lights up, and Child Emperor summons his Brave Giant. Drilling down from all different directions, multiple drills with machine parts all make their way toward Child Emperor, killing some monsters and shaking the ground. They all form around Child Emperor, creating large clouds of dust. Phoenix Man's eyes widen, and before he can react, a large palm comes out and slaps him, sending him through the wall and several pillars. Child Emperor's ultimate weapon comes walking through the wall, towering over the monster. Despite this, Phoenix Man does not lose his cool, and mocks Child Emperor's machine, calling it a toy. On the sidelines, Waganma is amazed at the machine's gargantuan size, yet states if he had such a powerful device at his disposal why he didn't use it to begin with it. Phoenix Man overhears this, and realizes that under normal circumstances, Child Emperor should have summoned this machine to begin with and escaped with Waganma. He comes to the conclusion that the machine has many restrictions. Child Emperor grimaces; it's revealed that there are indeed severe limitations, and the machine has only 2 minutes and 38 seconds of activity before it breaks down. With an angry stare, Child Emperor prepares to do battle with Phoenix Man. Version 1 Phoenix Man and the Brave Giant sprint across the long corridor, and Brave Giant tries to land a left side kick, which Phoenix Man dodges. Brave Giant tries to punch him, destroying several pillars in the process, yet Phoenix Man still manages to avoid his attack. Child Emperor is frustrated that Phoenix Man continuously dodges him, while Phoenix Man remarks that while the Brave Giant is a threat, Child Emperor is too much of an oaf to defeat him. The Brave Giant proceeds to launch several heat-seeking missiles from his right shoulder. However, Phoenix Man scoffs, for with his new powers, it is now child's play. Phoenix Man unleashes his '''Phoenix Flare, sending out several bursts of flames which fool the missiles and destroy them upon contact, along with several other nearby pillars. Child Emperor realizes that with his new pyrokinetic abilities, his heat-seeking missiles cannot track him. Child Emperor's next strategy is sending out several Little Brave Giants from the Brave Giant, which surround Phoenix Man. Alas, Phoenix Man is still composed because he now possesses five eyes which won't miss even the smallest opening. Phoenix Man unleashes his Fluttering Wall, blowing all of the Little Braves away. The Brave Giant's operating time is now only 1 minute and 30 seconds. Phoenix Man notices that Child Emperor is rushing to finish the battle, concluding that his assertion was indeed correct about the weapon's limited operating time. With this in mind, Phoenix Man unleashes his''' Phoenix Homing Wing Attack.' Surprisingly, the attacks aren't aimed at the Brave Giant, but target Waganma, who's still hiding in Child Emperor's energy shield. Waganma notices cracks forming on the shield, and tells Child Emperor to do something. Child Emperor rushes to his side and defends from the flame attacks with his '''Divider Shield'. Phoenix Man mocks Child Emperor, stating that he'll lay waste to his trump card and continue to toy with him until all his weapons are used and he's all alone in deep monster territory. Suddenly, as Phoenix Man is flying, he gets trapped in an invisible wall. Child Emperor reveals that he placed another invisible wall while the Little Braves surrounded him. The Brave Giant then punches Phoenix Man with his Giant Knuckle Sandwich. Version 2 The battle between Phoenix Man and Child Emperor's battle-suit continues. Child Emperor uses his Divider Shield and charges forward at Phoenix Man. Brave Giant locks onto Phoenix Man and launches a volley of heat-seeking missiles, which Phoenix Man is able to prematurely detonate by using Phoenix Flare. Child Emperor then activates Brave Giant's Delta Scale Saber, and slashes at Phoenix Man, who dodges them. Phoenix Man, noting the sloppiness of Brave Giant's attack patterns, initiates his Phoenix Fire Falcon Mode, '''and circles around the mech suit, now even faster than before. Phoenix Man uses '''Phoenix Heat Up Talons Strike on Brave Giant several times, damaging the suit. Child Emperor, however, counters by launching Little Braves (autonomous robots) from the armor, which charge up their All Range Attack, and fire at Phoenix Man. The monster changes form once more, this time entering Phoenix Prominence Hawk Mode, and absorbs the attack. Child Emperor desperate to finish the battle, uses Brave Giant to launch a downward assault on Phoenix Man using one of Brave Giant's swords, but Phoenix Man catches on, and destroys the blade. Phoenix Man uses the opportunity to attack Waganma with his Phoenix Homing Wing Attack, forcing Child Emperor to come to the hostage's aid. Brave Giant blocks most of Phoenix Man's attacks, and then responds with suppressing fire from its own machine guns. Phoenix Man resolves to continue distracting Brave Giant and run down its timer, but is suddenly caught in an electromagnetic shield launched by the mech. Brave Giant, still holding Waganma, launches a right hook punch at Phoenix Man, but Phoenix Man is able to catch it. Child Emperor activates Brave Giant's boosters, overpowering Phoenix Man, and sending the trio tumbling through many floors. Child Emperor notices the signal from one of the other heroes' locators, and hopes to rendezvous with them to finish off Phoenix Man, who he believes will resurrect again. Concluding their downward journey, the group suddenly find themselves in the same room that Flashy Flash had just done battle in, and sink into the pool of water. Reaching the bottom, Child Emperor spots a bunch of strange masks and corpses resting on the ground and contemplates what occurred, shortly before finding Flashy Flash's locator. As Child Emperor wonders what happened to the hero, something behind Brave Giant flashes luminously, sending the mech suit tumbling through the water. Trivia * This is the first fight in which a monster has attained a higher disaster level in-battle. * This is also the first battle in which a different version of the fight has been created. Category:Fights Category:Child Emperor Fights Category:Phoenix Man Fights